2nd Series 06:4 Ties That Bind
by Laura the infamous B
Summary: Mona, literally by accident, discovers a secret.


Ties That Bind   
by Laura Boeff

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mona carefully smoothed her dress as she got out of her car beside the mammoth two story white and blue bullet train. A smile came easily at the sight of the gleaming behemoth, for it was more than a train, just a transport, it was a home: to Ace Cooper. The infuriating; the handsome; and the completely smitten with her magician that had stolen her heart anew in the last years. She laughed at her own folly of keeping the dark haired man at arms length for all those years. For allowing her father to come between them.   
But that was the past now. Long past, and definitely not something she would allow to pop up in the future. She was determined to make sure nothing came between her and Ace again.   
A soft whoosh drew her attention as she approached and the nose of the train suddenly split open. Mona paused as the vehicle bay entrance barley finished parting when the rev of a null-grav bike resonated over the train's parking slab. The Magic bike leapt out, dropped slightly and stabilized, humming furiously as it banked and came alongside her.   
Mona wasn't fazed in the least at the machine's mad approach. She knew its rider almost as well as she knew Ace. As the bike came to a stop, its rider pulled off his helmet and smiled.   
"Hi, Mona," Cosmo said cheerfully, taking a second to sweep back his thick mane of red hair.   
Mona smiled at the furious red mess which refused to be tamed. Cosmo and Ace's relationship was hard to define sometimes. Sometimes farther and son, sometimes best friends, sometimes business partners and other times each others biggest headaches. But through it all they were true friends, in good times and bad. She glanced in slight surprise. Cosmo was dressed in jeans and a purple shirt instead of his usual 'uniform' as Ace liked to call it. He still had his yellow and orange jacket with the purple highlights. Not the original of course. Mona smiled. How long ago had it been since she helped the teen purchase that said same jacket? But this was now its fifth incarnation, Cosmo having one custom made to replace the original whenever tragedy struck; which, given the pairs bad habits and wild adventures, happened often.   
"Hello, Cosmo. Heading out I see," she answered pleasantly.   
A grin split the young man's face. "Yep. Need to do some shopping. New game system just came out and I've got one on reserve," he explained excitedly.   
Mona's smile widened. Something's never changed.   
"Ace wanted to let you know he's running a little late. He said he'd get here as soon as humanly possibly."   
Mona sighed. "He's going to get another speeding ticket."   
Cosmo just grinned. "Probably." Then he gestured to the train. "You can wait inside. Ace said he stocked up on your favori.. ugh."   
Mona blinked as Cosmo flinched, doubled over slightly on the bike and grimaced.   
"Cosmo?" she called uncertainly as the young man's eyes squeezed shut and his hand tightened into a fist. There was a faint tingle in the air and Mona recognized it as magic. It still.. unnerved her, when Ace did it, but now Cosmo as well. Though she and Ace had talked it over and he had answered most of her questions, she could never completely stifle the fear such powers brought.   
Cosmo's mouth moved. Silently formed a word as his eyes opened, a touch glazed and looking in to the distance.   
Then, in a snap, he blinked, blushed slightly, and looked self-consciously at Mona.   
"Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Heartburn. Have to go." Hastily he hit the bike's accelerator before Mona could say another word, and rocketed off down the train yards drive, his forgotten helmet bouncing to the pavement.   
Stunned, Mona stood frozen. She looked at the helmet, then at Cosmo's retreating back. Before.. She had noticed occasionally episodes with Cosmo before. Odd reactions, but now... Something was going on here. She knew it by instinct. Knew something was up. While Cosmo had not spoken aloud, there was no mistaking the word that had fallen from his lips.   
Ace.   
With a moments hesitation Mona got back in her convertible. Maybe she was wrong, seeing the boogie-man in the shadows, but it wouldn't hurt to check things out. If Cosmo was just suffering a case of heartburn on his way to the video store, then no lost, Ace was running late anyway. But, deep down inside, Mona suspected more. With Ace and Cosmo, with magic, there was always more than met the eye.   
Flooring the pedal, Mona clutched the wheel as her car launched forward. Off in the distance, she could barely catch sight of the madly weaving Magic bike. It would be a fight to keep up with the nimble machine, but a challenge she was up too.   
And a challenge she never got to meet. The trip was shorter than Mona had expected. Just when she'd thought she was going to lose sight of Cosmo, the teen turned a corner and brought the bike to a jarring stop as she did the same.   
What she saw took the breath from her lungs.   
'Oh.. no.' An accident. A three car pile up. And beneath the twisted mass of metal was the Magic Racer.   
"Ace!" Cosmo's cry was easily heard above the din of shouting voices and emergency vehicles. The young man made a beeline for the Racer, eyes wide and panicked. A police officer grabbed him, nearly lost his grip as the teen struggled and surged forward to reach his partner.   
"Let me go!" Cosmo snarled, turning angrily on the officer.   
Mona ran forward. The officer was trying to be compassionate in the sight of the obviously distressed young man.   
"I can't, the emergency crews are about to separate the vehicles. You can't get near them," he argued tolerantly, even while Cosmo fought to break free. "Sir, please.."   
"Cosmo," Mona called gently, getting in front of the young man. She gasped silently at the pain echoing in his gray eyes, deep and glittering, almost as if... Then, in a blink, it was gone, Cosmo looking at her, startled.   
"Mona?" he gasped. "What are you doing here?"   
Uh-oh. Mona thought fast. "You dropped your helmet. You shouldn't ride without it," she said so smoothly and easily that she almost felt guilty for the lie. Cosmo looked at her for a second, searching, but Mona wouldn't give him the chance.   
"Come on, Cosmo, let them do their job," she said, catching his arm. Hesitantly the police man released his grip, and Mona felt muscles tightened for a moment, but Cosmo didn't fight, trusting her to lead him back. She felt a moments warmth at the trust he'd just showed her, the faith to follow her guidance, but still... The odd looks, the odd reactions. It made her nervous somehow.   
Mona looked at the wreck and shivered. The instinctive way Cosmo knew where Ace was; right at this moment. Now, now she knew. She wasn't sure what she knew, but something was going on between the magician and his apprentice.   
But the questions would have to wait. The emergency crews were moving, heavy lift trucks pealing back the layers of destroyed vehicles with painstaking caution.   
"What happened?" she asked the young officer who'd held Cosmo back.   
The man let out a deep sigh. "Apparently the red Celestia there blew a red light. The blue 7M swerved to miss and hit the white one on the bottom. Everything became a cluster fuck after that," the officer went on, then blushed when he realized who he was talking to. "Pardon my language," he muttered, with a lopsided smile.   
Mona nodded and smiled faintly at his slip. "No problem. I think your description was rather accurate," she murmured, almost to herself.   
As the Magic Racer was revealed Cosmo started forward again, Mona just catching his arm.   
"No, Cosmo. Let them help Ace," she urged firmly.   
His eyes flicked back, anguished, and he took a hesitant step forward as the EMT's swamped the vehicle, prying the canopy open. Ace became visible, still strapped into the seat, blood trickling down his face from a gash across his forehead. The magician stirred slightly and let out a low groan that drifted to them softly. Mona felt a shudder tear through Cosmo and the young man surged forward.   
"No, Cosmo!" she ordered, pulling back. She wasn't weak, not by a long shot, but Cosmo was a strong, young man now, hardly the gangly youth of old, and she found herself jerked forward.   
"Cosmo!"   
The shout seemed to shake him out of his single minded attempt to get to Ace and he settled, breathing labored, eyes darting uncertainly at her. He licked his lips and took a step back at last.   
"Okay, okay," he murmured distantly, eyes rooted on the scene as the EMT's started to fit a neck collar around the magician, preparing to pull him from the vehicle. While the procedure of extraction took only a little over fifteen minutes, it seemed an eternity to those watching in earnest. Mona felt her heart clench at the sight of Ace so vulnerable, stirring slightly, talking softly to himself and moaning on occasion when he was touched, when he was moved. There was no way to tell how bad his condition was, a hasty bandage being applied across his forehead, stilling the blood, but doing little to reassure her.   
"Okay, okay," Cosmo muttered again to himself as the paramedics delivered Ace to a stretcher and started him off toward the ambulance.   
"No, Cosmo," Mona ordered again, feeling like a drill sergeant and wheeling the young man back when he went to follow. "We'll follow in my car. Come on," she urged, Cosmo relenting with a fervent look to the ambulance that held Ace. A look she shared as the vehicle left the scene with them soon following. 

*** 

Mona sighed as she looked around the waiting room, feeling rather self-conscious in her dress. She stuck out badly here. Her and Ace had been planning to go to an early dinner, then catch a show. She felt so awkward in her formal regalia amongst the people of every walk of life gathered around them. The waiting room was, as always, filled. People talking in soft whispers, as if afraid to raise their voices in the din and chaos of the hospital around them.   
Mona sighed. Once again, she was in the waiting room. Not because things had gotten out of hand during one of Ace's crime fighting sprees, or a trick gone wrong even. No. All because someone got in a damn hurry and ran a red light. Mona stemmed the rising fury. It would not help. Instead, she looked at Cosmo who was siting beside her, slouched deep in his seat, twiddling his thumbs and staring at no point in particular. The young man looked.. pale, detached from the world around him. Cosmo could -would- worry almost as bad Ace when the his partner was hurt. It was part of what made their friendship so strong. The emotional ties that bound them.   
Mona touched one orange sleeve and Cosmo jumped, startled.   
"I'm going to get some coffee. You want some?" she asked softly.   
A negative shake and a poor attempt at a smile. "No, thanks, Mona."   
Mona nodded and rose gracefully. Not that it mattered here, but she still wore her heels and the last thing she wanted to do was break a leg in a hospital.   
"Be right back," she assured and headed off to the snack lounge. Which she knew the way to by heart. 

Cosmo watched Mona go and sighed. Man.. He'd let too much slip. In front of Mona no less. What if she suspected? What if? Cosmo groaned and dropped his face into his hands. Man... They'd kept the link a secret for years now, then this happens, right in front of Mona. Damn it! Why didn't he have a shield up? If he had half a brain, and kept a shield up like Ace always urged him too, then he wouldn't have been caught off guard when the initial burst of shock hit. The pain had been a brief, bright spot, followed by Ace's emotional flat-line. It was the sensation he still received, the Magician very much unconscious.   
Damn... Cosmo shook his head. He could only hope he could talk his way out of this. *Had* to talk his way out of it. Or, better yet, let Ace talk him a way out of this. Not that it would really be too hard. People, while not being intentionally stupid, would accept pretty much any 'logical' explanation, instead of believing in the impossible. He inhaled deeply. He hoped Mona was no different. Man, Ace was not going to be happy with him when he woke up.   
Cosmo rubbed distractedly at his chest, tuning into to the warm heat that rested there.   
"Please, wake up soon, dude." 

Mona stared deeply into the black liquid in the paper cup, lost in her thoughts. Was Ace okay? So far no news; not that that was unexpected, they'd only been here for a short time, but what had happened... Mona shivered. The sight of Ace bleeding as they pulled him from the wreckage. She shivered and sipped the hot brew, feeling its warmth touch her cold gut.   
'Please be okay, Ace,' she thought desperately. 'I can't lose you.'   
With a soft sigh she headed back to the waiting room to continue her vigil, pausing at the waiting room's entrance as an old couple hobbled out. Mona caught sight of Vega coming in the room's other access. There was no missing the large, white haired man. The old cop headed straight for Cosmo, pausing in front of him and crouching down. Mona sighed as the old couple took forever to pass. She was actually very near by, her presence only being hidden by a large potted frond, but she didn't feel in the least bit comfortable bellowing out a greeting to Vega here. Definitely not here.   
"Any word?" Vega asked softly as the young man looked up at him. Cosmo shook his head.   
"No, nothing yet. We've only been here about twenty minutes," Cosmo explained.   
"You okay?"   
A slight nod. "Yeah, yeah. Caught me off guard, but I got a shield up. I'm okay," Cosmo sighed and Mona frowned.   
'Shield?' What was a shield and why did Cosmo need one? She felt a distinct pang of guilt for her eavesdropping, but couldn't ignore how her earlier suspicions were now burning even brighter in her. Was there really some sort of connection between Ace and Cosmo? And if so, why hadn't Ace told her?   
Suddenly, Cosmo's head lifted and he stood. Vega caught his arm and pulled him back as he tried to head for the other exit.   
"No, Cosmo. Wait till the doctor arrives," Vega hissed. Cosmo flashed a look at him, gray eyes once again strange and fuzzy. Then he nodded, but didn't sit, instead starting to pace throughout the room.   
Only then did Mona slip past the frond and back into the room, eyeing Cosmo uncertainly as Vega saw her.   
"Mona? What are you doing here?" he gasped, rising politely. Mona smiled at the older man's sense of chivalry.   
"I was waiting with Cosmo when the accident happened," she explained, sipping her coffee. "What about you?"   
"Heard it over the com." Vega shrugged. "Stupid accident. How bad was it?" The last was asked softly.   
Mona swallowed heavily. "He had a face wound, bleeding, semi-conscious, but we couldn't get closer to him. It was a mess," she said distantly, detached.   
Vega nodded. "I heard." Then he smiled. "Don't worry. Few skulls thicker on the planet than Ace's."   
That got a snort from Cosmo. "That's the truth," he threw in, never relenting in his pacing.   
"Cosmo, sit down. You're making me nervous," Vega grumbled.   
Cosmo glared at him, but sat, fidgeting. Mona watched him carefully. While before, Cosmo had been still, silent, now the teen was vibrating with pent-up energy.   
"They'll let us know soon," Vega assured as Cosmo tried not to fidget too badly. He let out a heavy sigh and twiddle his thumbs again.   
"You guys are making it way too much of habit, hanging out here," a voice chuckled kindly as the trio looked up. Dr. Amanda Beckett came in with a pleasant smile.   
"He's okay," she said immediately as they all rose as one. "No broken bones, or internal injuries. He's suffering from a concussion. Not serious, but not to be taken lightly either. We're going to keep him overnight for observation. Ace's car must have one heck of a safety restraint system," she went on, pleased to deliver good news for a change.   
Vega chuckled. "If you saw how he drives, you'd understand why."   
Dr. Beckett laugh and it was a good sound.   
"So I've heard. But this one wasn't his fault," she pointed out.   
"Can we see him?" Cosmo asked antsily.   
"Yes, he just woke up a few minutes ago. But one at a time, please," Dr. Beckett said, waiting for them to decide who.   
Cosmo looked at Mona.   
"How about you go?" he suggested, though it was easy to see how hard that offer was on the young man.   
"It's okay. Go and make sure he's decent," Mona joked softly.   
Cosmo grinned. "Not like you care about that," he teased back, but didn't hesitate a second more, following Dr. Beckett with barely restrained patience.   
"That was nice of you, Mona," Vega said off-handily, sitting down again, leaning back in the visitors chair and stretching his legs out.   
Mona snorted silently to herself. No, kindness had nothing to do with it. She had just added two more pieces to her puzzle. Cosmo's sudden change, his shift from idle to active and rising had coordinated with Ace waking up. And Vega had known what the teen was up to, restraining him; which meant that Vega was in on what was going on as well.   
"Vega, do you think Ace has always been honest with me?" she asked softly.   
Vega jumped and looked over startled by the unexpected question.   
"Of course he has," he declared, without a doubt. "Ace loves you, Mona. He would never do anything to hurt you." Then the large lieutenant frowned. "Is something wrong, Mona?"   
Mona looked up and offered an uncertain smile. "No, I don't think so. Just... Just thinking," she said, unsure whether or not to ask Vega about the odd happenings. Her suspicions. Then she took a deep breath, and went back to looking at her hands.   
No. No, she should ask Ace. Yes, she should ask Ace when he was better.   
Mona sighed.   
If she could wait that long. 

*** 

Cosmo peeked into the room and smiled as Ace stirred on the bed. The magician looked pale and a bit out of it, but he smiled slightly as Cosmo came in the room.   
"Hey, Cosmo," Ace called softly as he came in, grinning. Ace looked worn, but definitely better. To see him awake and lucid, to feel his emotional resonance was a great relief.   
"Looks like you've got a headache," Cosmo chuckled compassionately as Ace pinched the bridge of his nose.   
Ace smirked and nodded, then winced. "Yeah, and the bump to go with it. You okay?"   
Cosmo just shrugged. "I'm fine. Anyway, it was you playing lead man in a three car pile up, dude," he pointed out cheerfully, waffling inside. He should bring up his suspicions, tell Ace that it was possible that Mona was catching on to the link, but right now... No, the magician looked too out of it and to tired to cope. Cosmo didn't want to lay that kind of burden at his feet at the moment.   
But still...   
"Can't pin this one on me, bud," Ace snorted lightly. "I was obeying the law; at the time."   
Cosmo laughed. "That's a first, bro." That earned him a dirty look which only made him grin all the more.   
'No' he decided as he watched his older friend. Tomorrow, after Ace was home, he would talk with him. It was inevitable that Mona would one day have to be told. Cosmo understood that. Didn't like it, but understood. Looked like that day was fast approaching.   
"Hear they're making you a guest over night," Cosmo said.   
Ace rolled his eyes and sighed softly. "Yeah. Ask me if I'm thrilled."   
"Are you thrilled?"   
Ace glared at him and Cosmo grinned. With a chuckle, Ace shook his head and yawned slightly. Cosmo understood-- concussions would make you sleepy. Not a good thing, but what the body wanted nonetheless.   
"Mona and Vega are here too. Doc's only letting us see you one at a time, so I won't keep you too long," Cosmo explained, wishing he could talk more, but Ace was weak, pale and exhaustion was to evident in he fuzzy gaze.   
"That's okay, still bit out of it," Ace mumbled simply, then frowned "You sure you're okay?"   
Cosmo sighed. Man, he should have guarded his expressions more.   
"Fine, Ace," he lied smoothly. Not that he liked lying to Ace, but right now the man needed to rest. "Just a bit shook up."   
Ace accepted that and nodded.   
"Both of us," he sighed. Cosmo smiled and patted his hand.   
"I'll get Mona, dude. She's worried silly about you. Just hang tight and you'll be out tomorrow," Cosmo assured. Ace caught his hand and squeezed it weakly.   
"Good thing. You know me and hospitals,"   
Cosmo laughed. Oh yeah. Ace hated them.   
"Take it easy, partner. I'll send in Mona," Cosmo called, heading for the door.   
"Thanks, Cosmo," Ace returned and Cosmo just grinned, heading out. Ace was okay, and that meant everything in the world to him. 

*** 

Mona looked up as Vega stood.   
"How is he?" the detective asked immediately as Cosmo entered. By Cosmo's grin, all was right in the world again, which meant Ace was okay and on the road to recovery.   
"A bit wishy-washy, but okay," Cosmo assured, then laughed. "Not often I get to call Ace wishy-washy."   
Vega just snorted and rolled his eyes at him.   
"You can go Mona. Room 212. Ace is waiting for you," Cosmo told her with a wink. Mona felt her heart lift for the first time today, and let her rogue worries settle into the background.   
"Thank you, Cosmo," she said, hurrying down the hall.   
She found Ace pretty much the same way Cosmo had, nearly asleep in the bed of his private room. But as he noticed her, a smile lit his face and chased away the pain briefly.   
"Mona," Ace said softly, affection shining in his voice, taking her hand as she came to his bedside. Mona delivered a gentle kiss and brushed her fingers through his mussed up hair.   
"You know, Ace, there are easier ways to get out of a date," she teased.   
Ace chuckled and winced, but kept smiling.   
"Sorry about this. Completely unintentional," he assured.   
Mona nodded. Not like Ace had asked for this. Who in their right mind asked to end up in a car accident? Ace's eyes closed as he enjoyed her fingers flitting through his hair, a smile of contentment on his face. For a moment she was tempted to ask her questions while she had Ace's attention, and the magician pined down in one spot, as it were. But for as much as she wanted to find out what was going on, there was no ignoring how Ace was so frail looking, weak and washed out. She swallowed her thoughts and smiled.   
"I have no doubt. I'll accept a rain check," Mona laughed lightly. Ace smiled his appreciation and squeezed her hand as he looked up at her.   
"Thank you, Mona." The gray eyes with their hint of blue glittered as they rested on her. Mona smiled into the tender gaze of her lover and felt a pang of guilt. Could Ace really be hiding something from her? Really? But she wouldn't ask now. No, not now... 

*** 

...later.   
Mona got out of the car and approached the large bullet train. She had left Ace shortly after her visit to rest. The magician would be home soon and they could talk then, she had said to herself yesterday. It had been her plan: to wait to ask him. But waiting was proving harder than she'd expected. Her sleep had been restless and she'd found herself awake more than slumbering, her sharp mind putting all the pieces together, again and again, but not quite believing what the puzzle revealed every time.   
She hesitated near the door.   
This was really something she should talk to Ace about. He was the one to ask, but.. well.. it involved Cosmo as well and the young man had never turned down her questions. She knew of Cosmo's magic use for sometime-- shuddered unconsciously at how she had learned the truth that the young man was following in the magician's footsteps. When Cosmo had saved Vega from an enraged Ace... Mona had been hurt that Ace had not told her before then, but she understood as well. The magic frightened people. Could frighten her, even after all this time. Neither magician was real keen on sharing those truths, and they had good reason.   
Was that what this new development was all about? Another magic thing that both men wanted to hide?   
Mona sighed. Probably. But she wanted to know the truth! If it affected Ace, it affected her. She wanted to know. Even, she had to admit, if she might not have a right too.   
Thus resolved Mona placed her hand on the scan pad.   
"Hello, Ms. Malone," Angel greeted softly as the door opened. Mona shook her head. No matter how many corrections, or how many times Ace assured her changes had been made to Angel's systems, the AI computer always insisted on referring to her in the formal manner; with her last name. Mona smiled thoughtfully. Could computers be jealous? Could Angel?   
"Hello, Angel," she returned, stepping up into the large train. "Is Cosmo home?"   
"Yes, Ms. Malone. He is currently in the lab. Shall I announce your presence?"   
"No, no need. I don't want to draw him away from his work," she assured heading toward the lab/practice room. It was odd to think of Cosmo in there. That once had been Ace's domain, Cosmo occasionally joining him to work on a project, but now... Mona paused as the door opened and her breath caught in her throat.   
Cosmo was standing in the rooms center, the young man's posture stiff, hands raised and moving unsteadily. Wherever they went, gold fire trailed behind. Sweeping tufts of light that glittered in a comet trail from his hands, forming patterns of light as he moved.   
Mesmerized, Mona stepped in a little further. The young man's eyes were closed, breathing a touch heavy as sweat sheened his face under the strain. She'd on occasion seen Ace wield his true magic power, the older man so graceful with the magic, making it look so easy. But it wasn't easy. That much was evident in Cosmo's movements, his skills still developing. Cosmo's gestures were not so sure, a trifle unsteady, but there was denying the power he was wielding.   
The power of magic.   
Mona couldn't completely repress a shiver as the teen's hands dropped, the magic trailing off into nothingness as he took several deep breaths. Then he opened his eyes and looked around.   
"Mona!" He gasped, staggering back in surprise. "What are doing here?" he blurted out, clearly less than thrilled to have an observer.   
"Sorry, Cosmo. I didn't mean to startle you," Mona assured, with a blush. She really hadn't meant to startle him.   
Cosmo blinked a few times, took a breath, and decided to just wave it off.   
"s'kay. Just wasn't expecting anyone around, that's all," Cosmo confessed, and grabbed a towel tossed onto the floor. "Ace won't be coming home till later this afternoon," he went on conversationally.   
Mona smiled. "I know. I wanted to talk to you, Cosmo."   
Cosmo blinked again, a wary frown creasing his brow.   
"Me?" He gestured slightly to himself. Mona nodded.   
"Yes... I.. had a question I wanted to ask."   
Cosmo gulped heavily and licked his lips.   
"Question?" He swallowed again. "Okay. What?"   
Mona wrung her hands, not quite sure how to ask this. No matter how many different ways she tried to think of, running the words through her head again and again, none sounded quite.. sensible.   
"Cosmo.. what is a shield?"   
The teen was thunderstruck, jaw hanging open and staring at her like she had grown a second head.   
"A.. shield?" he rasped. Mona nodded, Cosmo's reaction piquing her interest. She was on to something. Definitely!   
"Yes. I heard Vega and you talking about one in the waiting room. I.. I've also noticed how you react sometimes, when Ace is upset, or hurt. Like yesterday. Like how you knew he had been in an accident, and where," Mona said softly, her words tumbling together. She clamped her hands tight together to try and still her fidgeting. Tried to catch the young man's gaze, a hint of confusion in her eyes. "Cosmo, what is going on?"   
Cosmo was silent, having gone a shade paler, adam apple bobbing as he swallowed reflexively. He wouldn't meet her gaze, eyes studying the floor determinedly.   
"You should ask Ace," he muttered softly, voice a rough whisper.   
"Maybe, but you're involved too. Please? I just want to understand."   
'I need to know' she added silently. 'Whatever's up.'   
Cosmo sighed and kept watching the floor. "Man," he muttered and turned, starting to pace. "Mona, it's not easy to explain. Ace is better at this stuff than me," he went on unhappily.   
"And I will ask Ace, when he comes home. I was just hoping you would trust me enough to talk to me as well." Mona knew she was hitting a bit below the belt, but she also knew that Cosmo was the best way to get an answer. Ace was good at hiding secrets -sometimes too good- and if she asked him the answer might not be so.. forthcoming.   
Cosmo looked at her miserably, then exhaled heavily, shaking his head. "I guess we couldn't hide it forever," he sighed and Mona's brow wrinkled.   
"Hide what?"   
"The link."   
Mona blinked. Link?   
"What does that mean? Link?" she asked softly.   
Cosmo started pacing again.   
"Well... it sort of means a lot of things, but, I guess when you get right down to it, I share part of Ace's mind. It's an empathic link. I feel his emotions, his magic, some other things, but that's what the basics are," he explained in a rambling rush, never stopping, body quivering with emotion as he spilled the beans.   
"Share his emotions?" Mona was numb. It was... shocking. Cosmo could 'feel' Ace's emotions? Did that mean Cosmo could read minds as well? Oh Lord. Could he read hers?   
Cosmo nodded and brought himself to stop in front of her, eyes still firmly rooted to the floor. "Yeah. I can't read his thoughts. Or anyone else's for that matter." Mona shivered at the fact that was the question she had just been asking herself. "But I feel his stronger emotions and magic use."   
"All of them? All of his emotions?"   
Cosmo blushed. "Pretty much. I.. I started out sensing only his strongest emotions, but as my magic has gotten stronger, so has my sensing. It's sort of at a point where I feel strong and sort of mid-range emotions. Does that make sense?"   
Like hell if she knew! None of this was making sense. She was still reeling from the very possibility of what Cosmo was suggesting.   
"That's how you knew? You felt his pain?" Mona was trying to grapple with the reality of what Cosmo was telling her. He wasn't lying. There was no way he could be lying. No one in their right mind would come up with a story like this!   
Cosmo nodded. "Yeah, and his surprise and fear. I can home in on him when he's projecting." At Mona's uncomprehending look, he elaborated. "When he's experiencing strong emotions, or casting."   
"Why didn't he tell me?" she whispered to herself.   
Cosmo fidgeted and scrubbed the back of his neck nervously.   
"He.. Ace didn't want to scare you. And, and I asked him to keep it a secret. It is kind of strange."   
Mona shivered. Strange! It.. it was ... wrong!   
"You even feel it when he's with.. me?"   
The furious blush was more then enough answer as Cosmo ducked his head.   
"That's what shields are..."   
"All this time you've been spying!" she blurted, feeling such.. such.. What? Jealously? Shock? Disgust? The thought of Cosmo piggybacking in Ace's mind during their romantic encounters was just too much to handle.   
"No! Not at all! I can.."   
Mona went on, heedless of his hurried reassurances.   
"How long?"   
Cosmo winced. "Hard to say. The link's been forming for a long time, I just didn't become aware of it till my magic broke free," he confessed.   
Mona's eyes widened. Over two years?! All this time Ace had hidden it from her!?   
"Mona, don't be upset," Cosmo pleaded, voice pained.   
"What do you expect, Cosmo? This.. it's wrong!"   
Cosmo flinched back as if slapped.   
"I don't hurt Ace," he protested. "I respect his privacy!"   
"How could you do this to him?"   
Another flinch, a look of horror creeping in Cosmo's wide eyes. "I.. I didn't know I was doing it. Forming the shard. It was the magic..."   
Mona snorted rudely. "Magic! That's always the excuse for whenever anything strange or freakish happens. The magic," she sneered. She knew she was being cruel, unloading her shook on the young man, but.. Ace never told her! Didn't trust her with this! And it wasn't like this didn't effect her too. She couldn't fight the blush at the mere thought of what Cosmo might have been   
privy to.   
"Mona.." Cosmo was at a lost, hurt and misery shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry."   
Mona couldn't speak. Guilt welled up as she stared at him, but the shock and hurt were stronger, hotter. Cosmo would never hurt Ace, she knew that, but still... Joined minds. Magic was one thing.. but this kind of attachment...   
"I.. I have to think about this," she mumbled, walking backwards toward the door.   
Cosmo took a hasty step forward. "Mona don't be mad with Ace. He didn't mean to hurt you," he begged.   
Mona looked up at him, eyes hooded and dark with the emotions raging in her. Absently she nodded, no longer really hearing him, feeling detached from herself as Cosmo's explanation really started to settle in.   
"Thank you, Cosmo. Thank you for telling me," she said in a small voice, and turned and fled from the room before he could say any more. 

Cosmo's shoulders slumped as the door closed. He felt miserable. Completely and utterly miserable. He should have kept his mouth shut! Let Ace explain. Man... Now Mona knew and she thought it was.. freakish. That he was a freak; attached to Ace through a mental link like some kind of leach. Cosmo felt like screaming. Man! What was he to do? Mona was upset, mad and totally wigged out. Would she even listen to Ace now? Would she.. leave him?   
Cosmo stifled a sob. It would hurt Ace beyond anything else for Mona to leave him. Not that it wasn't entirely possible now. Cosmo shivered as the disgusted look on Mona's face flew back into this memories.   
"God damn-it!" he wailed, throwing the towel down. 

*** 

Mona paced outside the Magic Express. The desire to go back in and apologize for her behavior warring with the equally strong need to run as far away as she could from such an alien concept as a mental link. Cosmo, feeling Ace's emotions... Did Ace feel Cosmo's? She hadn't even thought to ask. She sighed miserably. She had been cruel to Cosmo, her words hurtful, and it was just plain fear that drove them. And jealousy. Mona sighed at the dark emotion giggling in the back of her mind, the thought that Ace was not hers and hers alone bringing it on. That someone else shared an .. intimate connection with him, even if it was Cosmo, who'd been part of the magician's life for over six years. It was just too... personal. But she hadn't been fair all the same. Cosmo said he hadn't intentionally formed the connection; that magic was involved, and she understood magic could have it's own way sometimes. Understood that it wasn't a tame creature to do tricks, but a powerful ally to work with, but not to be entirely trusted.   
Was the link all they shared?   
Mona froze at the sudden thought. Ace knew about the link. Obviously accepted it to work so diligently on keeping it secret. Was that the only secret he was keeping? How.. how could the man not get upset at Cosmo sharing his intimate emotions, unless.. Could they be.. more? Lovers?   
Mona blushed furiously at the thought and tried to shove it from her mind. She knew it for what it was, her jealousy getting the better of her. And, her fear. Her fear of something sooo different.   
Hands wringing uncertainly, Mona stared at the mammoth train. She should go back in. Apologize. Try, really *try*, to listen to what this link was about. But her feet wouldn't move and her heart fluttered. Not yet. She just didn't have the strength just yet. Mona simply started walking-- away from the train. Yes, best to let her emotions settle down and thoughts clear, then she could go back, talk to Cosmo. Then Ace later. Most definitely they needed to talk about this! 

*** 

Now what?   
He couldn't let Mona leave Ace. It would just hurt Ace too much if that happened. And why wouldn't she leave? Who would want to love a man who had some messed up teenage magic user tied into their mind?   
Man, oh man... He couldn't let Mona leave Ace, but how could she ever accept the link? The fear and loathing had been *way* to clear in her eyes. He rubbed at his wet eyes furiously. Way to clear.   
Lost in misery, Cosmo stormed out of the lab and started roaming the halls aimlessly. Man, all because of the damn shard. The shard of consciousness he'd implanted in Ace's mind. Sure, it came in handy sometimes. Meant the world to him honestly. Brought him a sense of security that he'd never had in his whole life. And it let him be there for Ace, when the magician was in trouble. But now it was going to drive off the only woman he had ever loved. Cosmo groaned. Ace would be decimated. He knew as well as Vega that Ace would love one woman and one woman only: Mona. He couldn't let it happen. Just couldn't.   
But it would. As long as the link remained, Mona would always be freaked.   
As long as the link remained.   
Cosmo stopped, stared up at the ceiling above.   
The shard.   
-If you wanted me to sever the link because I was invading you privacy, or I was hurting you, I'd try do it.. in a heartbeat.-   
His own words came drifting back to him. The ones spoken with such a passion in the hospital room they'd been recovering in when the reality of the shard had entered their lives. Cosmo exhaled heavily. He meant it too, when he'd told Ace that his personal welfare didn't matter. And it didn't. That if he ever caused Ace harm through the link, he would try and sever it. Try like hell.   
Cosmo let out a painful snarl.   
And Mona leaving because of the link's existence would be the greatest hurt the magician could suffer. The worst kind of hurt. Cosmo couldn't allow it.   
He just couldn't!   
There was no other choice.   
He had to sever the link. 

*** 

"Vega?" Mona said in surprise as the older man's car settled down beside her own. She had walked for awhile now, wandering aimlessly around the old train station with its decorative hedge rows, gathering her wits and her emotions. The longer she had gone, the worst she had felt. Now, with the initial shock over, she could view the link a bit more calmly. Try at see it as something not threatening, but possibly beneficial.   
"Hi, Mona. Watcha doing here? Waiting for Ace?" Vega asked pleasantly as he got out.   
"Sort of. You?"   
"Was planning to go with Cosmo to the hospital to pick him up," Vega explained, then frowned at the look of despair that reached her face.   
"Mona, you okay?" he asked worriedly. Mona managed a wan smile. Vega had been a godsend to both her and Ace over the years. In a way, Mona looked at him as a god-father of sorts, even though he had dedicated his life to arresting her real father.   
"Oh, I've just made a fool of myself, Derek. A titanic fool!"   
"Hey, easy there."   
Mona found a handkerchief placed in her hand, and only then realized she was crying. Vega watched her worriedly. "How about you tell me what's happened?"   
She swallowed, dabbed at her eyes and took a steadying breath.   
"I've just been so cruel to Cosmo. I.. I didn't mean too.. but.. with what I've found out..." She was babbling and she didn't mean too, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.   
Vega caught her hand and squeezed gently.   
"Whoa, slow down there. How about you start from the beginning?"   
Mona nodded and swallowed heavily. "The beginning. Okay. Yesterday, I... I noticed how odd Cosmo was acting when I was here at the Express and so I followed him. I know I was being nosy, but.. it wasn't the first time I'd noticed."   
"You followed Cosmo to the accident," Vega supplied and she nodded   
"Yeah. I.. I also overheard you talking to him in the waiting room. About shielding." Mona watched as a decidedly pallid cast came over Vega's face. So he was in on it too. She felt an irrational dart of anger at the conspiracy of silence in everyone that she trusted.   
"So.. you know about this. This.. this link," she muttered.   
Vega drew a heavy breath and nodded. "And you talked to Cosmo about it."   
Mona blushed. "More like reamed him out for it. I.. didn't handle it well."   
A dark expression flew across Vega's face and he let out a little snarl.   
"Ahhh. .. shit!"   
"Vega?!" Mona stared in shock as the older man spun and made a mad dash for the Magic Express. What was wrong? What was going on now?!   
"Vega?" She gave chase to find out. 

*** 

Cosmo laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't even sure how to destroy the link. He had.. ideas. After they had sorted out exactly how it worked, and why, Cosmo had thought long and hard on the connection.   
He swallowed.   
Would it hurt to sever the link?   
_ 'Probably, but only for that split second moment before you become a catatonic wreck.'_   
Cosmo glared at the dark voice whispering in his thoughts.   
Have to do it. For Ace, he argued.   
_'Oh, and he's going to be thrilled about that.'_   
And he'll be more thrilled about losing Mona?   
_'He hasn't lost her yet.'_   
Cosmo snorted. Yeah, right. Yet. Emotional pain lanced through him as he remembered her face, her words, her contempt.   
_ 'Give her time.'_   
To what? Leave?   
_ 'To talk to Ace. She loves him. Don't belittle that fact because of your own fears.'_   
Ace didn't have any choice with this link.   
_ 'Yup. And neither did you.'_   
Cosmo's glare deepened. No, he didn't, but that wasn't the point damn-it.   
_ 'Yes, it is. The magic made the link for a reason.'_   
We are not going into my messed up mental condition.   
_ ''No, you're going to jump into hasty action, mind-fry yourself, and leave Ace with the guilt and tragedy of your death without even giving him a chance to talk to you, or Mona. Now that's being a real friend,'_ the silent voice   
growled caustically.   
Cosmo cringed, knowing, deep down knowing, how well Ace would handle his own death. As in not well at all.   
So what the hell am I suppose to do?!   
_ 'First off, no jumping off the deep in. Second, talk to Mona.'_   
Mona?!   
_'Mona!'_   
Talk to Mona? Could he? Cosmo brought his hands up and pressed them against his face. Damn-it, he'd meant it that he'd sever the link if it was for Ace's good. He wasn't lying.   
But that didn't mean he had to go down without a fight.   
He would try and talk to...   
Everything else was lost as Cosmo found himself being physically hauled off the bed and shaken roughly.   
"You even think of doing, what I think you're doing, I'll kill you!"   
"What! Huh? Vega!"   
Holy! He'd never seen the cop looking so pissed off. The detective held him up in a double fisted grip, glaring at him, white brows drawn tightly together.   
"What the hell! What has gotten into you, dude?!" Cosmo pushed away and Vega let him go, Cosmo dropping and bouncing back onto the bed. "Sheesh man, what's with the strong arm tactics?"   
"I talked to Mona."   
Cosmo paled. "Oh.. shit."   
Vega snorted. "Yeah, and when I found you here, just sort of laying there, I thought... well..." He made a vague gesture, looking slightly embarrassed with his own panic attack.   
Cosmo smiled sadly, appreciating his concern.   
"No, I haven't fried the link. Yet."   
"Yet?! Don't even get that damn idea in your head!"   
"Vega, dude, Mona might leave Ace because of this. I can't let that happen. If I have to fry the link to make her happy, I will."   
"Oh, there's logic. Make Mona happy by severing the link, and make Ace miserable when it kills you!"   
Cosmo snarled and threw an annoyed glare at the old cop. Mostly because his argument was exactly the one his more composed conscience had hit him with.   
"I won't die..." it was a sullen mutter.   
"Oh, yeah, you'll just become a total catatonic vegetable-- now that's an improvement." Vega's sarcasm was a sharp barb and Cosmo winced.   
"Catatonic?" The soft feminine voice was like a bomb going of in the small bedroom and both heads turned to where Mona was peeking in the door. 

"Mona!" Cosmo all put leapt to his feet, a look of panic flitting over his face. Mona didn't miss it and licked her lips, stepping into the room.   
"Uhm, I don't mean to intrude," she said delicately, and Vega nodded, pleased. This was perfect. Maybe now they could get this mess sorted out!   
"Look, Mona, before you say anything.." Cosmo stammered.   
"Cosmo.. I.."   
"I know you're mad at Ace for not telling you. And I don't want you to be mad at him, it's not his fault.   
"Cosmo I..."   
"It's not his fault, and he wasn't trying to hurt you.."   
God, the kid could ramble. Without hesitation, Vega reached out, wrapped an arm around Cosmo in a bear hug, and clamped a hand over his mouth.   
"Murph!" Cosmo glared at him indignantly, then stiffened in his arms as Mona approached hesitantly.   
"Cosmo.. before, we talk about this, I.. I just wanted to apologize," Mona said softly. "For the way I.. reacted."   
"Hur?!"   
Mona smiled and touched Vega's arm.   
"I think you can let him go."   
"You sure?" Vega smirked at Cosmo, who glared at him. "Okay, okay.." And let him go, the young man taking a full step back for good measure.   
"Man.." he muttered and fussed with his shirt. Then licked his lips as he darted a quick glance at Mona. "You're not.. mad?"   
There was a moments silence. "I won't say I'm not.. mad. I am. A little. And hurt as well."   
Cosmo fidgeted, shrugging one shoulder. "We didn't mean to hurt you, Mona.."   
"I know. It just... seems like such a conspiracy."   
Vega shook his head. "No conspiracy, Mona. You know Cosmo hated having magic." The young man snorted at that. "The link only personified his worries. Just as Cosmo wanted his magic kept a secret, doubly so for the link. That... and it's something that could be used against Ace, if it was discovered. It was in both their best interests to let as few people as possible know about it."   
"Especially the daughter his greatest enemy," it came out short and bitter.   
"Mona, that's not the way of it," Vega reprimanded gently. "Ace trusts you, you know that. But this wasn't his secret alone."   
"He wanted to tell you, but was.. afraid too," Cosmo added. "He was afraid you would leave him."   
Mona swallowed hard and looked guiltily at the ground. "I.. I did react badly," she admitted. "I guess I lived up to his expectations."   
Cosmo jerked and moved forward, reached out but hesitated at touching Mona's arm.   
"You're going to leave, Ace? Because of this?" he asked, soft and fervently. "I don't want this to come between you and Ace, Mona. I won't *let* it come between you."   
"Cosmo..." Vega started, but stopped at Cosmo's defiant glare.   
"I meant my promise to Ace, Vega! I won't let the link hurt him! In any way."   
All eyes turned to Mona for her decision. Vega felt a thrill of panic as the seconds dragged by. If she decided... If she left...   
She reached out instead, closed the gap and took Cosmo's hand.   
"How.. how about you explain this link? After all, if it affects the man I love, the man I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, I would like to know more." Mona smiled and it released all the tension in the room in one fell swoop. Cosmo looked ready to collapse and Vega just beamed.   
They proceeded to tell her everything. 

*** 

Ace fussed with his cummerbund as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Ran his hands over his jacket and flicked at an invisible snag. Resisted the urge to look at his watch-- again. Dr. Beckett had come by, insisting on a last check-up before he left, and had gone, promising to return in a moment with his release forms. It wouldn't be a minute too soon. He hated hospitals!   
Ace snorted and carefully eased himself off the bed. His head still hurt, not badly, the painkiller helping, but it still throbbed with a detached ache. It would be that way for a few days, while the swelling went down. This was not his first concussion and Ace knew exactly what to expect. He opted to head for the room's window, peered out, hopping to see a familiar vehicle, if not a familiar face.   
Why him? Couldn't he even get across town without something happening to him? Couldn't he have a single, non-consequential day?   
Ace looked at his hazy reflection and smirked.   
Apparently not.   
"Hey handsome."   
The voice was immediately familiar, and extremely welcomed. Ace spun about with pleased surprise, eyes shining at the beautiful apparition of Mona in the doorway.   
"Mona!"   
She smiled and came into the room and immediately into his arms, delivering a quick peek to his cheek.   
"You look ready to get out of here," she teased and he schooled his face into one of indifferent amusement.   
"I've just been waiting here patiently for Dr. Beckett to finish up the release forms."   
"Really? Patiently?" Laughter, and something else, sparkled in Mona's eyes. "Cosmo told me otherwise."   
"Cosmo...?" Ace was momentarily speechless in confusion. Cosmo? What would Cosmo tell her...? Then realization hit like a ten ton brick.   
Oh.. shit.   
He could not keep the shock from his face, and Mona arched a knowing eyebrow as Cosmo rolled around the door, leaning against the frame. Vega stepped into view behind him, the old detective chuckling, and his partner grinning, as the young man tapped his temple.   
"'fraid the cat's out of bag, bro," Cosmo confessed, with an almost apologetic shrug.   
Mona.. knew. Mona knew.. about the link. Ace took a unconscious step back.   
"Mona.. I'm sorry... I didn't mean.."   
Slender fingers rested across his lips, silencing his dismay.   
"I know," she assured gently, meeting his gaze squarely, hiding nothing. Not hiding her understanding.. or her acceptance.   
Ace was almost afraid to believe.   
"You.. are okay with this? The link?" he had to ask. Had to know.   
Mona sighed deeply. "It's.. going to take getting use too. Knowing, that is. But.. I do think we need to have a little talk about keeping secrets, Ace."   
He blushed and ducked his head. "Yes." Dared a smile and found it returned. "Yes, perhaps we should."   
Ace lost himself in her eyes, just too amazed to do anything else. Even breathing took an effort. She knew. Mona knew and accepted.   
"Dare I ask how you found out?"   
Mona made a face. "It's a bit of a story."   
"I bet," he chuckled softly, taking Mona's slender hands in his and pulling them against his chest in a gesture of pure affection. "I look forward to hearing it."   
Then he turned to his friends, who were both lounging happily in the doorway.   
"If someone would be kind enough to hunt down Dr. Beckett, and her release forms?"   
"Think that's a hint?" Vega asked Cosmo curiously.   
Cosmo nodded decisively. "Yup, think it is."   
Chuckling, Vega went to fulfill Ace's requests, Cosmo grinning and pushing off of the door frame.   
"How about I wait for you two down by the car?" he asked, with a mischievous smile. Mona's knowing, and accepting the link, seemed to have lifted such a burden from his apprentice's shoulders. Indeed, had lifted a burden for both of them.   
"That would be appreciated," Ace admitted.   
As a parting shot, Cosmo winked and said to himself, not *quite* under his breath. "Guess this means I'll be shielding tonight."   
Ace felt himself go beet red.   
"Cosmo!"   
And laughter was his only retort. Both Cosmo's and Mona's. She smiled into his embarrassment and leaned easily against   
him.   
"He's probably right, you know; barring headaches."   
"Mona!"   
She was teasing, but the fact that she did, she could... Mona laughed, catching his lips in a kiss, making him momentarily forget everything. His embarrassment, the hospital around him, even his damn headache-- forget everything but the amazing woman in his arms.   
  



End file.
